thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda: Triumvirate Heavy Cruiser
Name: Triumvirate Class Craft: Systems Common Wealth Triumvirate Class Heavy Cruiser Type: Heavy Cruiser Scale: Capital Length: 1,250 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 3,970; Skeleton: 397/+10 (Ship can be operated with only the autopilot at a +10 difficulty) Auto Pilot: Astrogation: 4D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 4D; Capital Ship Piloting: 4D; Communications: 4D; Sensors: 4D; Starship Gunnery: 4D; Command: 3D Passengers: 1,985 & 769 troops Cargo Capacity: 96,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Slipstream Drive: x0.04 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 km/h Hull: 7D+1 Battle Blades: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 2D+1 *Search: 200 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 5D Stealth Technology: Increase Difficulty to detect ship by 1D for every 10 space units. Weapons *'12 Type X Antiproton Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/60 Atmosphere Range: 1-16/40/120km Damage: 6D *'12 Type X Point Defense Lasers' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/60 Atmosphere Range: 10-800/2,000/6,000m Damage: 6D *'38 Electromagnetic Launch System Tubes' : Fire Arc: forward, but are self guided Crew: 1 Skill: capital ship gunnery :*'Defensive Kinetic Kill Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 4D+2 Space Range: 1-6/18/53 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/35/105km Damage: 3D :*'Offensive Kinetic Kill Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/24/72 Atmosphere Range: 2-16/48/143km Damage: 9D :*'Smart Anti-Ship Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 8D :*'Extended Range Smart Anti-Ship Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-23/68/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-45/135/406km Damage: 7D :*'Multiple Warhead Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 8D; See Weapon Description :*'Ground Assault Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 6D; See Weapon Description :*'Nova Bombs' :: Scale: death star Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-23/68/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-45/135/406km Damage: See Weapon Description *'10 Bucky Cables' : Fire Arc: 6 aft and 4 forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1/3/9 Atmosphere Range: 1-2/6/18km Strength: 4D *'6 Radiating Countermeasure Generators' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-15/45/135 Atmosphere Range: 2-30/90/270km Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -2D Compliment *RF-42 Centaur Tactical Fighter: 34 *RA-26 Shrike Slipfighter: 73 *AF/A-29 Phoenix Slipfighter: 12 *ES-115 Oracle Heavy Sensor/Attack Drones: 15 *S-14 Janus Light Sensor/Attack Drones: 8 Description: The Triumvirate Heavy Cruiser is the name given to an otherwise unknown class of large High Guard starship used as command ships by the Triumvirate of the New Systems Commonwealth. Although specifications are not given, the ship appears to be similar in size to a Glorious Heritage Class heavy cruiser. Although its capabilities are largely unknown, the Triumvirate Heavy Cruiser clearly presents some degree of threat to a Glorious Heritage class heavy cruiser, as evidenced by the crew of Andromeda's reaction to both vessels of the class when encountered. The ship is unwieldy enough that it cannot successfully navigate the Gordian Maze. Source: *The Andromeda Wiki: Triumvirate Heavy Cruiser *thedemonapostle Category:Capital Ships